A Bloodied Halo
by Obsessivegeekybuffalosnowcones
Summary: Half vampire, half angel, Edward Masen takes an interest in a human girl. Can reality come to match Edward Fantasy Land? Disclaimer: Not the owner of Twilight
1. Tal Vampryss

Author's note: Gah! SO many ideas… Here's another one. Again with Edward. I'm starting to think I'm obsessed with him. Somehow I came up with this while I was watching Star Trek yesterday. The mind works in strange ways. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter One: Tal Vampryss

Edward's POV

I heard the sounds of their pursuit as I ran at unearthly speeds through the thick forest. Another coven of vampires who deemed me unworthy of existence, what else was new? I pushed my legs harder. If I could only get out of these trees escape would be easy. I kept running as fast as I possibly could, but I still sensed them gaining on me. Finally, I saw light streaming through the thinning trees. As soon as I cleared them my wings appeared and I unfurled them, taking flight into the thick Washington clouds.

I came to rest on a particularly dark storm cloud. From my vantage point I could see all the little people in some small town. I gazed upon them with envy. They were normal. They weren't rejected by both of their kinds. "I'm such a freak," I muttered to myself for the umpteenth time that night.

I internally cursed my father. That stupid incubus had to take up the project of trying to seduce an angel. Well congratulations! It worked! So here's the result, the most paradoxical creature on the face of this planet. Half vampire, half angel. I am Edward Masen, the personification of good and evil wrapped into the body of a teenage boy. A freak with wings and a thirst for human blood. And, as if that's not weird enough, I can also read people's minds. Not mention all the strange angely things I could do.

I flopped onto my back in frustration. My hands came up to cover my eyes. I was so frustrated at myself for existing. Unfortunately, there wasn't much I could do about it. With a sigh I rolled back onto my stomach and continued observing the little people with my vampire eyesight. One girl in particular caught my eye.

She was walking down the side of a road, and she was… beautiful. She had gorgeous brown hair that fell halfway down her back in light waves and a perfect small figure. She trained her eyes on the approaching storm above her and I became lost in the chocolate brown orbs. I stared entranced as she turned down another street. I wanted to know her name, what she did, what she liked, absolutely every trivial thing about her. For once I wanted a human to be able to see me. I wanted her to want to know me. My mind left the realm of possibility and into Edward Fantasy Land. I thought about holding her hand, touching her hair, kissing her pale pink lips…

Suddenly she whirled around froze like a deer caught in headlights. And there were headlights. A car had swerved off the road and was headed straight for her. Without thinking I catapulted out of my cloud cover. I plowed into her side, knocking us out of the way seconds before the car occupied the space she had been. She looked around wildly and I worried that I had hit her too hard.

All thoughts of her safety left my mind when her hair knocked her scent into my face. It was the most delicious thing I'd ever smelled. It was like freesias and blood. Sweet, sweet blood. I could hear her heart frantically pushing that sweet red liquid through her veins. I could see her veins through her translucently pale skin. I felt a new want, a want to sink my teeth into her flesh. My mouth pooled with venom and a quiet feral snarl escaped my lips.

Her head whipped in my direction and I came back to myself. She looked scared. I jumped back about ten feet to distance myself from her temptation. She struggled to her feet and continued down the street. I followed a safe ways away. Twelve minutes into our trek she walked up a driveway and into her house. With her no longer in my sight, I listened for her thoughts. All I found was an image of her going up a set of stairs. Whosever's thoughts I had found quickly returned to a basketball game on TV.

Intrigued, I flew up into a tree near a second story window. I was pleased to be greeted with a sight of the girl flopping down onto a bed. I concentrated harder on her mind, but was met with silence. Never before had a human's thoughts been hidden from me. I watched her face, looking for some clue as to what was going on in her head. She still seemed a little panicked, though her heartbeat had returned to a normal rate. Eventually it slowed even more, as did her breathing.

I stayed in that tree for the rest of the night, watching my beautiful angel sleep.

A/N: Soo… What'd ya think about that? Should I go with it? Yes, no, maybe? Leave a review and tell me! Also, I want a better Title. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Just something that portrays vampire and angel. Thank you!


	2. Triskal Vampiro

Author's note: You guys have made me really sad. I've had absolutely no response to this story whatsoever. Personally, I think this is the best thing I've ever written. You've got me listening to Whiskey Lullaby again and again. Again. Well, typing makes me feel better, so here's chapter two. Twilight is still not mine.

Chapter Two: Triskal Vampiro

Bella's POV

My happiness was shattered with incessant beeping.

_Beep. Beeeep. Beeeep! BEEEEP! __**BEEEEEEP!**_

I hit my alarm clock to make it shut up. I swear someone needs to create an alarm that doesn't sound like a bomb about to go off. 6:20, time to get up. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I staggered over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and the first T-shirt I saw before stumbling to the bathroom. I stripped quickly and jumped into the shower. The warm water didn't have the desired effect as I still couldn't get my mind to focus. All I could think about was the dream I had last night.

_I was staring into the headlights of an approaching car. My feet couldn't move. It was just like what had happened in reality last night. Except this time, instead of just falling over, I was knocked out of the way by an angel with green eyes and tousled bronze hair. He was beautiful. The angel picked me up and flew us into the woods. We stopped in a meadow. We lay side by side for hours, just taking each other in. Then, he flew me home and watched me from the tree outside my window._

I was so weirdly realistic. Plus I couldn't get over the way I just fell away from the car at the last second. My mind started running away from me while I poured myself a glass of orange juice. I wondered if perhaps I had suddenly gained a guardian angel. And I did. In Bella's Fantasy Fun World. We're installing a ferris wheel there next week.

I rolled my eyes at myself and walked out to my truck. If I had a guardian angel, I wouldn't have spent a good chunk of my childhood in hospitals. I wouldn't trip as much either. With a sigh I turned on the loudest engine known to man and drove to school. I kept stealing glances at the passenger's seat. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there.

I arrived at the most boring group of building in the entirety of Forks, Forks High School. I glanced around the parking lot and found my best friend Alice standing next to her Porsche. Her canary yellow Porsche. I've been friends with her since forever, but I still don't understand her sometimes.

I watched the ground as I went to her, determined not to trip this time. That dream was short lived. I braced myself for impact with the puddle in front of me. But I never hit it. Instead I felt the ghost of an arm wrap around my waist and right me. There was no arm though. I stood there, somewhat frozen. Alice gave me a weird look, so I continued over to her.

The look didn't stop until I was standing next to her and her brother, Emmett. Now she just looked like she was about to explode. And explode she did. "Bella! What was up with you earlier? That was weird. Oh, well. So! Did you hear about the strange car accident last night? Apparently the guy called the police saying he'd hit a girl, but when they got there, No body! What's that look for? Isabella Marie Swan! What are you hiding from me?" She got that all out in ten seconds.

I hadn't realized I'd reacted to news about the almost accident. Keeping secrets from Alice is futile. "He never actually hit me. I fell out of the way at the last second."

"That was you! OMC! You are such a danger magnet. That explains the lack of body though."

Luckily the bell rang then, saving me from further examination. The rest of the day held the same pattern as the parking lot. I would almost fall, but be saved at the last second by invisible arms. It was unnerving to say the least. I always felt safe in the grasp of non-existent arms. I drove home thinking about my green-eyed angel.

Edward's POV

The next morning I hitched a ride with her in her truck. She kept looking at me and I worried that she could see me. But she just shook it off and went on driving. I found out she was clumsy to the point of disabled. Wanting an excuse to touch her, I caught her every time she tripped. I learned from her friend that her name was Bella Swan. Isabella, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Gah! Earth to Edward! Stay in reality.

I was incredibly thirsty after spending the day with her succulent scent. I left her in gym to hunt. I flew over the woods nearby to find some game. I found a good sized deer. It felt so good to have something to sink my teeth into. I drained it and searched for more food. I had to settle for a squirrel.

As I was turning to leave, I caught another scent. Vampire. The same ones that had tried to kill me earlier! They were so close to the school. Way too close to Bella. I ran in the opposite direction and they gave chase. The four of us sprinted through the trees. It was déjà vu, really. Me, followed by a male with a blond ponytail. He was flanked on his right by a woman with a conflagration of hair and a dark-skinned man on his left.

I got lost as quickly as they caught up to me. They were merciless, tearing through my hardened skin with their teeth. I'd never experienced so much pain. They left me there on the forest floor, shredded, dying. My world got dark. My last thoughts were of the perfect angel currently being hit with volleyballs.

A/N: Still nothing. I am refusing to post another chapter until I have at least ONE review. Seriously, is that too hard. One. I don't care if you want to tell me it sucks. Just tell me SOMETHING!


	3. With a Broken Wing

Author's note: Thank you Debbie-Lou and Rose L. Hale04 for reviewing. You rockio to the maxio! And this chapter is dedicated to you. Disclaimer: It has to be said, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

Chapter Three: With a Broken Wing

Bella's POV

I still had a few hours left before Charlie came home, so I decided to take a walk in the woods by my house. I grabbed my jacket and headed out the back door. The wind was playing through the trees and the sky foretold rain.

I didn't plan on going too far in. I wandered in what I thought was a westerly direction. After a couple of minutes I could feel water dripping through the leaves. I didn't want to get wet, so my plan was foiled. I had just decided to turn back when I saw a figure on the forest floor.

I ran towards it, tripped on a root, and landed next to what I assumed was its head. It was terribly mangled and scratched up. Through all the damage I could still recognize the face. It was the angel from my dream! Sans the wings. I grimaced at the thought of what might have happened to them. Then I remembered angels aren't real.

I reached out to check for a pulse, but as soon as I touched him he flinched away and his eyes fluttered open. His face contorted into what I think was a shocked expression. "You can see me?" he rasped out.

Of course I could see him, and I told him so. He looked flabbergasted at the notion. All the facial movement started causing him pain. That's when I realized he was dying and I was doing nothing about it. I pulled out my cell phone and called Alice. Her house was closer than the hospital and her father was a doctor. Then I half supported, half lifted him up, not an easy feat. He had just enough energy to stumble with me back to my house. I loaded him into my truck and drove off.

I pushed the old machine to its limits. I made sixty. A new record. During the fifteen minute drive, I contemplated what he had meant about me seeing him. Was he ever actually invisible, or did he just feel that way? Did he think he wouldn't be noticed while he was slipping away?

I pulled into the twisty driveway and found Emmett waiting in front of the house. He unloaded the boy and brought him into the huge white house. The living room was being used as a makeshift hospital. My angel was laid on the couch next to Dr. Cullen. The blond doctor began the task of stitching him back up. He fell asleep pretty quickly. I'm glad. It looked so painful. All in all it took 247 stitches. All those cuts, everywhere it's…

"Do you know what happened to him?" asked Carlisle as he wrapped a bandage around the arm of the unconscious boy. I shook my head. "Where did you find him?"

"In the woods behind my house."

"Do you know who he is?"

Let's see, he's a mythological creature… Um, no. "No."

We heard a quiet voice. "Edward. Masen."

I kneeled down next to his head. Then, we just kinda stared into each others eyes. It was almost like a conversation, but it left me with so many questions. Mostly because he looked at me like he knew me. And well, I wanted him to know me. Which was weird 'cause I'd only known him for an hour. Time… oh crap. Charlie. I had to get back home before Charlie. I don't know why but I didn't want him to know about Edward. I also don't know why I'm overusing the word "know" in my head. "I have to go."

"Ok. We're going to take Edward down to the hospital. He'll recover better there."

"NO! No hospital!"

I looked back at Edward. He was trying to push himself farther away from us. His eyes were widened in fear. "You'll get better faster there," reasoned Carlisle.

"No!" He shook his head wildly.

I really needed to get home, so I left them to their arguing. I could get an update from Alice at school tomorrow. I sped through town as fast I my hunk of junk could go. I only made fifty-six that time. I was relieved when I saw our driveway was still empty. I got in and started dinner. Cooking always helped chill my nerves. I made chicken enchiladas. Note to self: Peppers and jalapenos don't taste the same. Oh well. I also made corn bread and sopapias to go with it. Charlie came home just as I finished covering them with cinnamon sugar.

We ate in silence. He offered a, "that was great, Bells," and headed off to watch some game on TV. I went upstairs, crashed on my bed, and just went to sleep. I was too physically and mentally exhausted to do anything else.

My alarm woke me up from another Edward dream. This time we were making out on my bed. I should get a kissing booth in Bella's Fantasy Fun World. And make Edward work there. And then be the only one in line. Ever. I mentally berated myself for my musings as I went through my morning routine.

I got to school and had just barely stopped my truck when Alice rushed up to me. Panting slightly she said, "Edward's… gone."

A/N: I was going to get this out last night, but it was harder to write than I thought it would be. Plus my mom dragged me places yesterday, so I wasn't even home most of the day. And I have to work on my English project. But I'd much rather do this. Besides, I shouldn't even start it until Sunday night. I am an IDEA student. That stands for I Do Everything Atthelastminute, by the way. Sorry, I'm rambling. Review! And Edward and I will love you forever!


	4. Entertaining Angels

Author's note: This chapter is supposed to be somewhat funny at some parts. Supposed. To be. It also serves a more important purpose. I hope this really portrays how conflicted Edward is. Bold is Edward's logical side. Italics are well, Edward's human side. Don't own Twilight. Or Edward. Sigh.

Chapter Four: Entertaining Angels

Edward's POV

My body protested as I shot up from the couch. I couldn't go to the hospital. They'd figure out that something was off about me. I ran out the door. A big guy with dark curly hair chased after me. I darted around the trees, searching for an escape. Why do I always get chased through forests? Stupid Washington with its stupid trees.

I was looking behind me for the guy when I hit a tree. I sat on the floor, momentarily dazed. I heard him coming towards me, but I couldn't get up. I turned around and he was glancing every which way except where I sat. What, could he not see me now? Of course he can't see me _now._ I growled out a few profanities as I wandered back out to the open sky.

I didn't realize where I was flying until I landed in the tree outside her window. My beautiful Bella was already asleep. **Your Bella? What makes her yours?**

_I'm her guardian angel aren't I?_

**You think you can just claim her as your protectee? **

_You have to admit she does need protecting._

**Yes she does. From you! Vampire! Or have you forgotten that little detail? **

_I can control myself around her._

**Yeah. For now.**

_I'm not going to hurt her! Just look at her. Why would anyone want to hurt such an innocent creature?_

**I'm not saying you want to hurt her. I'm saying you will.**

_I won't. I want a closer look._

**You can't just go into her bedroom! Pedophile!**

_I can. And I'm only seventeen, I'm not a pedophile._

**You only look seventeen. Have you also forgotten you're 107? Pedophile!**

_Well, I feel seventeen._

I further opened her slightly ajar window and slipped inside. Her room wasn't messy, but it looked lived in. There were a few clothes thrown here and there, a tower of books that had been toppled, and a computer so old it reminded me of one I used to have that eventually all it could do was play spider solitaire. There was also a rocking chair across the room from the bed. I sat down in it to watch her. _She looks so peaceful._

**Yeah.**

_This could be useful from a logical point of view._

**How so? I am so curious as to how you are going to justify this.**

_It gives us time to desensitize to her scent before we are around other people with her._

**Fine.**

I stayed with her for the rest of the night. My cuts healed up a lot. Then I went with her to school the next day. Alice told her about me running away. The big guy, whose name I learned was Emmett, told her he went after me, but I disappeared. She seemed genuinely worried about me. The bell rang and she scurried off to English.

**Why did you even follow her to school? And could you quit staring?**

_Staring…staring…staring…_

**Oh fine! Look for all I care! You're hopeless.**

_I know. Maybe I like this hopelessness. Has that ever occurred to you?_

**This'll end badly.**

_So? And it won't if I keep my mouth shut._

**And how good are you at that? You can't keep your mind shut, what makes you think you can do any better with your mouth?**

_That's what she said._

**Oh my god. Get a LIFE! Grow up! Something!**

_Immaturity is fun. I don't want to grow up now._

**Well, you should.**

_Ok, I like my fantasy world._

**Which you should have given up a long time ago.**

_You like it too. Don't deny it._

**Well, at least I'm not addicted.**

_I'm sorry. Do you think I need to go to mind rehab? How is it an addiction?_

**You think about it and want it constantly.**

_You're getting off topic. It's cause you know nothing's going to change. You're mad cause I won!_

**You didn't win.**

_I won! I won! I won!_

**Real mature.**

_I know. So…since I won, does that mean I get to keep this deluded fantasy?_

**Hmph. Fine.**

_YEA! YEA!_

**So, since you won, you want to become a stalker?**

___Did I say stalking? No, so shut up._

**We're truly hopeless aren't we?**

_Yep._

**Why do we do this?**

Hold on. Why am I referring to myself in the plural?

_Uhh… Hey look a pigeon!_

Quit trying to distract me. I have enough distractions as it is. I mean, seriously, she's two feet away from me!

**Why don't you move away from her then?**

Shut up Mister Logic.

And that's how the rest of the day went. Three parts of me having an internal debate. I'm not even sure what the third part of me is. I think it's the part that points out the stupid things the other two are saying. I went with her to gym this time. I deflected a few basketballs from her face. Seriously, who plays dodgeball with basketballs? I occupied her passenger's seat on the way home.

_Ooh, life's so sweet right here in the passenger's seat._

**Why are you singing?**

_Mmhmm?_

I watched her cook dinner for her and her father. She was really quite graceful in the kitchen. Then she did homework and went to sleep under my watch again.

**Bella's POV**

I got up and rifled through my sock drawer. None of them were paired up besides the long white ones that hadn't fit for the past seven years. I picked up a pink one with frogs smiling and eyeing flies on it. Then I picked up one with candy corn looking too happy for their own good on it. I put the frogs on my left foot and the candy corn on my right. I turned and faced the window. It was still dark out. I saw the clock then. It was three twenty-six in the morning. I yanked off my socks and crawled under my warm blankets. I snuggled into a pillow as I drifted off to sleep again.

**Edward's POV**

At 3:26 AM Bella got up and put on socks. Then she took them off and went right back to sleep. I don't think I'll ever understand this woman.

A/N: Thank you FanofBellaandEdward for the review. It's made me so giddy! Sorina is the one who wrote the sock thing. Twin, you are awesome! What do you think of Edward's internal debates? Review and let me know!


	5. Guilo Vampir

Author's note: Thank you Anon for your review. I'm glad my internal debates are funny to you. I have no idea what I'm doing for this chapter past the dream sequence, so… This could be weird. Thank you people who have put this on story alert or favorited it. They make me want to spin around in circles, a dangerous feat considering the state of my bedroom floor. :) Twilight's not mine. Now, on with it!

Chapter Five: Guilo Vampir

Bella's POV

I think my little sock escapade last night really messed with my brain. After I went back to sleep I had a dream about Elvis eating gravy covered cheesecake. The King of Rock and Roll clearly was not dead. My parents then admitted me into an institution so they could monitor my mental health. Elvis came with me. At least I got an autograph out of the whole ordeal.

See! Now I think Elvis is alive! And I think I hear singing. _There's no heart. Oh, there's no heart. And I've spent this whole time feeling something you can't feel at all. You're a machine. _It's coming from my shoe. Oh, I left my cell phone in there. "Hello?"

"Bella! I'm getting worried. We still haven't been able to find Edward! We were thinking of trying to get Charlie to help us look. Do you think he would help us?"

"Well, he is the chief of police. Isn't that his job?"

"Oh yeah. Great! Could you tell him? Of course you'll tell him! By the way, what was with the way you were looking at Edward…? OMC! I found a penny!"

I had to laugh at that. "Oohh… shiny."

"Shut up."

"Bye Alice."

I hung up the phone. I really wanted them to find Edward, but I just didn't want Charlie to know about him. I decided to mull over asking him for help while I was in the shower. The warm water turned to ice much too fast for my liking. Figuring I could stall a little longer, I went back into my room to put on those mismatched socks I found last night. As I was pulling the candycorn onto my foot, I noticed an envelope on my bed.

Curious, I picked it up. It definitely had not been there earlier. Hmm…it didn't look like a mail bomb. Well duh, genius. If it was a mail bomb it would have been delivered to the mailbox instead of suspiciously appearing on your bed. On the front in glorious script lay the single word _Isabella._ I ripped it open to find a piece of paper. In the same beauteous font it simply said _Don't worry about me._ My breath hitched as I tried to calm my racing mind. Was…was this from Edward? HE HAD BEEN IN MY ROOM?! Bella quit hyperventilating.

If he was able to sneak in here and deposit a letter, surely that meant he was fine. Right? RIGHT?! At least this meant I didn't have to tell Charlie. I stuffed the letter into my pocket and headed off for school. I kept my hand clenched around it the whole time.

The parking lot was surprisingly devoid of students, and I wondered if I was late. I learned I wasn't when I found the entrance of the cafeteria packed. It looked like the whole of Forks High was trying to hide from the rain in the same two foot radius. Or look at something. Yep, they were trying to see something. The freshmen looked so funny trying to crane their necks to see over the upperclassmen. I figured I would find out about it at some point so I just went to English.

I didn't find out what was going on until Spanish. You can always count on Jessica Stanley to bestow you with information. Whether you want it or not. "Bella! Did you hear about the Spring Dance? It's girls' choice. I can't wait to ask Mike."

I groaned. Dance? Ugh. "So, who are you asking?"

"I'm not going."

"You have to!"

"I'm busy."

"That sucks. There's always Prom, right?"

"Right." I don't think she caught the sarcasm in my voice.

I had a similar conversation at lunch, this time with Alice. "Isabella, I know you aren't really busy. Why do you think you can get out of this?"

"Because, I can see the headline now, Girl Kills Twenty by Spinning. Seriously Alice, me dancing? Disaster waiting to happen."

"Oh fine. Whatever. You still have to come to Port Angeles with Rose and me to help us pick out dresses. I need to find something that will make Jasper die."

"Okay, Jasper dead, I can do that."

"Good. Now, did you talk to Charlie?"

"No. I-"

"What do you mean no! Don't you want to find him?"

"If you'll let me finish. I got this, presumably from him, this morning."

I handed her the letter. She scrutinized every inch of it. "He gave this to you?"

"No. It just appeared on my bed this morning."

"That's so cute. A little creepy, but really sweet. So, he says he's fine. Quit worrying about him."

"Actually, he only says not to worry. He never said he was fine."

"He somehow managed to sneak into your room with you and a police officer in the house. I think he's fine."

She had a point there, besides that's what I had thought too. Didn't mean I wasn't going to worry though. "I wonder how he got in," my best friend mused.

"Maybe he flew in," I mumbled so she couldn't hear me.

"Flew in?" she questioned.

Or maybe not. I felt my stupid tell-tale blush creep up my cheeks. "You're blushing again. How are you keeping so many secrets from me lately?"

"I'm not telling," I said like a defiant five-year-old.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You wouldn't want people finding out about the frog incident would you?"

I hate those slimy little demon creatures. "I… before I found him… I had a dream about him." She was beaming so big I thought she was going to internally combust. "He saved me from the car that almost hit me. He was different though. He was-"

"He was what! He was what!" Alice was bouncing like a jackhammer.

"Calm down. It's really stupid anyways. He was an angel. Wings and all. But he's not really an angel Alice."

"Aww… that's so cute. Bewwa woves Edward."

"Shut up or Jasper lives."

"Fine."

We made plans to go to Port Angeles the next day after school. I couldn't wait. Insert mental eye roll here. I went to Biology and sat down at my empty lab table. A boy came and sat down on the edge of my table. This brought back really weird memories from freshman World History. (Yeah, people kept making jokes about guys sitting on my desk in World History. They had rather sexual connotations and were really awkward considering the guy in question was one of my friends.) This was even more disgusting since this guy was Mike Newton.

He proceeded to ask me out to the _**GIRLS' CHOICE**_ dance. Maybe Mike was really a girl. That would explain a lot. I should start calling him Michelle. If I kept up the silence any longer he would've thought I was thinking about it. "No. And it's girls' choice. If you stand next to Jessica long enough she'll probably ask you."

After school in the parking lot, I was asked out by two more boys, Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. Are all the boys in this school secretly girls? That put me into a fit of rage that didn't subside until I reached the little grocery store. I hurriedly paid for some eggs, flour, and chicken broth. When I got home I started making noodles. I got them simmering in the broth, then started on my math homework.

I was thoroughly agitated again by the time Charlie got home. Who cares what x is? Or y for that matter? We ate dinner in silence. I washed off the dishes quickly and went to my room. I listened to music until I fell asleep.

A/N: Okay, prepare yourself for my excuse. I was back in school from Spring Break last week and every teacher decided to dump at least two projects on us. Then, half way through writing this chapter I discovered the internet had quit working on my laptop. I was very sad because I couldn't read fanfiction. (Which I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to.) My dad took the laptop so he could try to fix it, which didn't work. So, I just got it back to finish typing this chapter today. But, first I had to be tortured by my family. (Happy Easter, by the way.) Then I had to put it on a flash drive and use my mom's laptop to post this. So, please don't hate me. I love you all. But, Edward will only love you if you review.


	6. Ten Thousand Angels

**Author's note**: Computers suck! On a happier note, Sorina painted my nails to look like the Twilight book covers. Yep, she is that talented. And a pair of green eyes (Ehem, like Edward maybe…) on my big toes. They freak people out. It is awesome! So, I had a huge internal debate on whose POV to make Port Angeles. I've decided to just flip back and forth a couple times. As before, **bold is logical side**, _italics are immature side, _and regular is the actually sane one. DISCLAIMERTHINGYMADOOGY: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter Six: Ten Thousand Angels **

**Edward's POV**

I was apprehensive about riding in a car with three girls in a tiny car the color of a banana for an hour, but it was the only way I could keep an eye on Bella. That doesn't mean it wasn't torture. That's when I decided I'm claustrophobic. That's also when I decided girls talk too much. Alice spent the whole ride discussing shoes with the blonde in the seat behind her. In Italian I think. Gucci sounds Italian, right? They said it a lot.

Bella kept quiet the entire time. She was usually quiet, and it tortured me so. Her voice would put even a vampire's to shame and her irises were such a deep brown that would make the angels look on with envious eyes as green as mine. **You're sounding poetic today.**

_Great, you again. You know, if we keep talking to each other like this, one of us is bound to start thinking we're crazy._

There you go with the "we" thing again. I already think you're both crazy.

_**Shut up!**_

__**Did we just say that in unison?**

_Yep!_

**Weird. Hmm… Maybe it's a sign that it's time for us to gang up on Angel Boy over there.**

Angel Boy?

**Yes. I've figured it out. I'm his vampire side, you're his angel side, and the annoying one is his human side. **

So, we're referring to ourself in the third person now? Uh oh. Do you realize what you've said?

**Oh no. Please don't. I'm begging you.**

_Sorry, but you only have yourself to blame.*singing* We've held the hand of the devil, felt his breath on our skin. Dip us into the water, wash us again. Can we still be forgiven for all of these things, or have we gone too far now? Have we lost our wings?_

**Are you finished?**

_Yep._

Don't you think we have enough voices in here already, between the three of us and the ramblings of the human minds, without you trying to turn it into a radio station?

_Is this a trick question? Oh look! We're here!_

The girls exited the vehicle. Bella took her jacket off and tossed it on the backseat. Most of it landed on my leg. Luckily, they didn't notice the floating jacket. I kept an eye on her through the minds of Alice and umm…Rosalie. When they were far enough away to not see or hear the door open, I slipped out of the car. It only took me two seconds to catch back up to them. Consequently, Rosalie started complaining about the wind messing up her hair.

Alice led the way a store housing all sorts of frilly dresses. Bella stood staring at the building with a look of fear and revulsion that most likely mirrored my own. Rosalie had to physically push her into the shop, which, of course, caused her to fall. I dashed in and grabbed her around the waist. It felt so good having her in my arms.

I released her quickly. They wandered around the place, picking up a dress here and there. Once they both had like twenty, they headed back to the dressing rooms. Bella sat in a chair outside while the other two tried them on. For two hours. She offered Alice comments along the lines of, "Jasper will have a heart attack," or "That'll only cause him to fall and break his leg." She told Rosalie that Emmett would drop no matter what she wore. Alice kept making comments to her about not wanting to think about what she was going to do in them with her brother after the dance. I left for a little bit when she started going into detail about what her and Emmett were going to be doing.

I got back to find Bella missing. I searched the whole place for her, but she was just gone. I picked up from Alice's thoughts that she had gone looking for a bookstore. I practically flew out the door. I sniffed the air for her scent, but it had washed away. I did however smell books. Books have a smell. Really. Why am I explaining this to myself? I came up to the bookstore. Her strawberry scent was no where around it.

I was really starting to freak out. The sun had sunk over the small town. Who knows what kind of trouble she could get into in a strange place in the dark?

**Bella's POV**

I did not need to hear an in-depth analysis of Emmett's anatomy, so I told Alice and Rose I was gonna look for a bookstore. They gave me directions I'm pretty sure I forgot the second I left the dress shop. I walked in what might have been a southernly direction. I couldn't find a bookstore. In fact, after a while I quit seeing stores in general. They looked like warehouses. I cut through an alley so I could go down a different street on my way back.

A figure appeared at the alley entrance in front of me. I turned around to find a different place to cut across. The way I came in was blocked by two more guys. Panic started to fill me. I was in a dark alley with three, no, four guys stalking towards me. I was too far away from the tourist part of town for anyone to hear me scream. I was trapped.

**Edward's POV**

My wings popped into existence and I took to the sky to continue my search. _You know what I don't get?_

**Hold on a sec. I need to get the list so I can add whatever it is.**

_And you call me the immature one. Meh._

**Did you just mentally stick your tongue out at me?**

_Yes. Now, why doesn't our shirt rip when our wings appear?_

**Wow. Umm… I don't know. Maybe-**

Stupid voices go away! Now is not the time! I was flying over a section of warehouses when I caught her scent. It was strawberries and _alcohol?_ I made my way over to her with haste. I was able to hear a male's voice. It was husky and slurred. "This one'll be good boys. She don't even look scared. Here, pretty girl."

I reached the alley the voice had drifted from and was met with a horrific sight. My Bella was backed against a wall with four obviously intoxicated men forming a semi-circle around her. I set down right in front of Bella, my back to her. Looking at their faces made me boil with anger. I wanted, unhunh, _needed_ to rip them apart into pieces so minuscule that no one could put them back together again. I couldn't do that in front of her though. I just needed to scare them away first…

Sometimes being part angel had its advantages. Making evil people run from our presence was simple. As corny, cheesy, and any other food related adjective that means lame, it was, I was going to use light to drive out the "darkness."

**Bella's POV**

They had me up against a wall. They were saying things that told me their intentions were more than just mugging me. They called me baby and spoke huskily. The scent of alcohol was overwhelming. I was frozen with fear, but I kept my face neutral. The one I pegged as the leader started to take a step towards me. A bright light burst into existence between us. They all staggered back a few steps. The shock was replaced with fear for the miniature sun. They scattered back the way they came.

The light disappeared as fast is it had come. Then, the angel from my dreams collapsed at my feet.

**A/N**: Might I say, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! It is my favorite one to have written. So, who wants to know how Bella reacts? Anyone? At all? If you do, review! Do I need to use Edward poem bribes again? Not that anyone expressed a liking of the poems, but…Edward really likes writing them. So, five reviews will get you a poem. (:


	7. Talking to My Angel

**Author's note**: Okay, good news and bad news. I am completely finished with my research project tomorrow, which means I'll have more time to write! Bad news, they just gave us one in World History, which means I still won't be writing as much as I want to. STUPID SCHOOL SYSTEM! Another thing that is completely idiotic on my part, I've been meaning to put this in an author's note for a while; I haven't disclaimed any of the songs Edward's mind sings. So, the first song is Passenger's Seat by SheDaisy. Bella's ringtone is Machine by Josh Groban. The one that's _We've felt the hands of the devil_ is Angel Boy by Tim McGraw. I own none of them. Speaking of which, I don't own Twilight either. And Constantine is a great movie. You should watch it.

**Chapter Seven: Talking to My Angel**

**Bella's POV**

Okay…um…that's…that's Edward. But…but…ergh. Wings. Angel wings. Maybe this is Alice's idea of a joke? I never should have told her about my dream. Hold on, she can't turn people into balls of light. That was so cool. He was _shiny._ This thought resulted in me giggling like an idiot for a few minutes. I ceased immediately when the figure on the ground shot up and starting mumbling under his breath with his back to me. Something about his stupidity and ripping some guy's head off. Violent angel. But wings. Wings. Wings. Wings. No halo. Wings. I just could not get over that. They were so pretty. They looked like the wings the angels in the movie Constantine had. It's just amazing.

He turned around to face me in a move too fast for my eyes. Might I say, the wings looked even better framing his face? I kinda half-waved at him. His face contorted in horror as a curse left his mouth.

**Edward's POV**

She can see me? Crap, she can see me. Crap. Crap. **CENSORED STRING OF RANDOM MENTAL PROFANITY.** Maybe she'll think I have nothing to do with the weird light. Maybe she'll think I just got here and didn't notice me coming up on her. I noticed her gaze was transfixed on a spot just beyond my left shoulder. I turned my head to follow her focus and…wing. Cue panic. She can see my wings! Ahhhh! And cue mental cursing.

** Way to go, Angel Boy. Way to go. You and your light and your stupid wings.**

This is not my fault! It's his! He was the one who went and got himself involved with a human in the first place.

_Umm...didn't you get the memo? WE'RE HER GAURDIAN ANGEL NOW! _

**And whose idea was that?**

_Edward's! _

__No. It was yours.

_Hey, well, she's not freaking out. She seems kinda dazed and giddy._

**She's probably going into shock dumb dumb. **

_Maybe we should do something._

**Maybe you should put yours wings away.**

Oh yeah.

My wings popped out of existence and her eyes refocused on my face. "Hi," I mumbled. **Wow, eloquent and articulate.**

Shut it.

_I don't think she's breathing._

"Breathe Bella." She took in an over-exaggerated breath. She found her voice with the newfound air. "You're a…a…"

"Yes," I cut her off. This was followed by a semi-awkward silence. "You're friends will be worried."

She nodded and started walking. I led the way to the small Italian restaurant I had picked up from Alice's mind earlier. Oddly enough, it was named Bella Italia. Her friends were looking around frantically out front. Rosalie noticed us first. "Look Bella! And…Edward? Bella, what happened? And where…?" She gave a pointed look in my direction.

Bella fidgeted with her hands. "I got lost and Edward found me." She turned to me. "Thank you by the way. I really appreciate it. Let's go eat girls."

"Bella, we kinda already ate. We were going to wait, but we got hungry-"

"It's fine. I'm not that hungry. Let's just go home."

"You should eat something," I told her.

She started to protest, but Alice appeared in her face. "Stay and eat dinner with him!" she hissed. She and Rosalie got in her canary colored sports car and drove off. I held the door open and gestured her inside. Defeated and begrudgingly, she entered. The waitress at the podium looked me over a few times, while thinking thoughts I would not care to repeat, before she remembered she was supposed to be showing us to a table. She set us in a small booth in a corner that could be seen clearly from her post up front.

**Ha ha! She's thinking of ways to slip you her number.**

My favorite is writing it out in ravioli.

_Would you two shut up?_

She's also thinking of ways to get you back in the kitchen to…

_I hate you._

She gave us our menus, not so subtly winked at me, and walked off swing her hips and muttering, "Open it," repeatedly. _Open what? The menu?_

**Hmm… 555-5226 is an odd thing to do with chicken, but it comes with a garlic breadstick!**

Bella was watching me watch the menu. "You guys eat human food then?"

"What? No. They just do interesting things with the chicken here." I showed her the number. I expected her to find it amusing, but she frowned slightly and looked down at her lap. Maybe this evening's events were catching up with her. As strange as the notion was and as inappropriate a time it was, this was the first good look I had gotten of her today. She was wearing a light sweater, dark blue, which displayed her neck magnificently.

_She looks delicious._

You can't eat her!

_Well, maybe I didn't mean it that way._

**Don't even go there.**

The waitress came back and took her order, coke and mushroom ravioli. When we were alone again, she started shifting in her seat, "I have a few questions."

**Bella's POV**

That was an understatement. I had a lot of questions. "Why were you here?"

"Pass," he said without looking at me.

"Come on, that's the easy one." He persisted to avoid my gaze. "Fine, how did you find me?"

"After I so stupidly lost you, I went looking for you. Then I heard what those low-lives were thinking."

He was looking angry again. "What do you mean 'heard what they were thinking?'"

His eyes widened infinitesimally. "I can read minds."

No. He can read my mind? _Please ignore all the now awkward thoughts I had about you. My mind must be really boring, huh?_ He didn't respond to my mental questioning, so I voiced one out loud. "Can all of you do that?"

"No, that's just me. What are you thinking that has you blushing like that?"

"Like you don't know."

"No, I don't. I can read every mind in here with one exception, yours. Look, money, sex, money, sex, cat, flying cucumbers, ceiling fans, buffalo, some book called Thr3e," he said as he pointed the people out. "But yours, just nothing. It is extremely infuriating."

"Is there something wrong with my brain?"

He laughed. I failed to see what was so funny. "I tell you I can read minds, and you think you're the one with problems?"

He had a point there. I'm still the one with problems though. Obviously I'm having hallucinations about angels who can read minds, except for the one they're from. Or he could be real. If I can touch him, that means he's real, right? I set my hand on top of his on the table. I don't know why he looked shocked. I was the one who was shocked. A bolt of electricity had shot through me from the contact with his icy cold skin. Back to my interrogation. "Can you fly?"

"Yep."

"Where are your wings now?"

"Gone."

"Just like that?"

"It would be awkward having to walk around with wings all the time."

"Why did you run away from the Cullens?"

"They wanted to take me to the hospital. Someone would have realized I was different. Plus, that was the first time I had ever been seen by a human. I panicked."

I looked down at my half eaten ravioli. I really wasn't hungry. I wanted to be alone somewhere with this breath-taking angel. "Can we go?"

"Sure."

He stood up with embarrassment clearly written upon his features. "What's wrong?"

"According to my observations of humans, the guy is supposed to pay for dinner. I don't have any money."

He's so cute when he's flustered. "It's okay, Edward. I can pay for my own food."

I dug in my pocket, pulled out a twenty, and left it on the table. "Let's go." He followed me out the door and into the dark outside. I looked at the empty parking that had held Alice's Porsche. "How did you get here? My ride is gone."

"I rode with you three," he said sheepishly. "I am now scarred for life," he added teasingly.

"How am I getting home then?"

He pondered for a second. "We're running."

"The whole way? No. Not gonna happen."

"How about I run the whole way?"

He led me around to the alley behind the restaurant. "Hold on tight," he said as he lifted me onto his back and shot off running. I closed my eyes and held onto him as tight as I could. The speed that trees were passing us was terrifying. After twenty minutes we were stopped outside my house. "T-too…f-f-fast," I stuttered.

He set me down on the porch. He looked around and placed a small kiss on my cheek. Then, he ran off.

A/N: I AM SO, SO SORRY! I keep saying I won't take long to update, but I still do. School keeps getting in the way. Luckily, I am out next week. I'll still have marching band, but NO HOMEWORK! Which means all my typing will be fanfic based. Sorina is going to be writing the next chapter. It's the meadow and their first kiss. I don't do fluff. For anyone who is reading Two Crimes, I have the next chapter half way written, along with another one-shot and the first chapter of another story. Also, the book that the random person was thinking about was Thr3e by Ted DeKker. It's an awesome book; you should read it. Whew! Done.


	8. Kiss an Angel Good Morning

**Author's Note:** Hey there! This is not the same person who has written the rest of this story. My sister asked me to write this chapter. Something about not being able to write fluffy stuff or something like that. It's really hot in here. So, I'm going to write the next day I suppose. My computer keeps erasing everything I write! Fanfiction will be the death of me. I don't own Twilight or adventurous rollerskaters trying to maneuver fields of buffalo.

**Chapter Eight: Kiss an Angel Good Morning**

**Bella's POV**

I turned around and opened the door, all too aware of the blood and heat now residing in my cheek where he had kissed me. Charlie was in the front room watching basketball (or football or it could have been competitive crocheting for I knew.) He looked up and my face burned with the might of several large conflagrations. "What's up, Bells?" he asked his eyes confused as my cheeks flamed up again.

"They found dresses, and we ate."

"That doesn't seem like anything to get flustered about."

"I was just remembering all of the clothes racks I fell into," I lied. "I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed." I went upstairs to shower. My fingertips continually brushed over where he had kissed me. It was if I could still feel it. The heat overwhelmed my face again.

What was I doing? I couldn't obsess over Edward like this. He was an angel, and I couldn't be half as good as all of those girl angels up there. I wondered if they ever lost their minds when they saw his face. If they started gasping for breath when the tips of their wings brushed his. How could I compete with that? Competing? You shouldn't even be competing! My mind began forming pictures of tall, beautiful women with golden hair and elegant, flowing wings. They all smiled brightly, and Edward smiled warmly back.

I climbed under the warm water and let out a defeated puff of air. Nothing perked up my thoughts for the rest of the night. I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls. That was odd. Large music notes were attacking me, and eventually I saw the music was coming from someone who was built a lot like Rosalie with bright blue eyes and Edward's magnificent feathery wings. Edward appeared as a ball of light at the end of the hall. He watched the blonde angel opposite me. His eyes never left her unearthly face. My heart sank as I swatted a length of sixteenth notes.

**Edward's POV**

The sounds of sleep drifted from her house. I could catch bits and pieces of Charlie's dreams. I thought Bella might want to know her father was having dreams about kissing fish. I snuck through her window and sat at the foot of her bed. She was restless tonight, tossing and turning about. Every once in a while her hand would shoot up and half-heartedly swat the air. Her nighttime murmings were as cryptic as ever. The night was pierced by her shrieks of "Anything but the G flats!" and "Triplets should die!" I watched helplessly through her struggle until small amounts of crimson and green sunlight shone through her window. I escaped onto her front lawn, leaving Charlie and his imaginings of rollerskating in a herd of buffalo far behind.

**Bella's POV**

Another Saturday, another chance to… I sighed. Whoopee. Laundry. I stood up, stretched, and immediately fell back on my bed from lightheadedness. I got up again and went downstairs. There was a note on the table from Charlie.

_Gone fishing with Billy. See ya later pumpkin._

Pumpkin? I shook my head futilely. I ate some cereal and amused myself with the miniature plush prize in the bottom of the box. I dressed upstairs and carried an armful of clothes to the washing machine. Then there was a knock on the door. Hmm… no one comes here. I opened the door, and there was Edward. My heart leapt and fell into my stomach. "So, you go into shock when I show up at your front door but not when there are four perverted men closing in on you in an alleyway?" he questioned me.

"No, I just wasn't expecting to see you."

"Oh. Umm… are you doing anything today?"

"No," I replied very quickly.

"Could I show you some place? I'm sure you still have a lot of questions, and we won't be overheard there," he mumbled uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Cool. So shall we take your car or do you want me to carry you the whole way?"

I grabbed my keys. "Where to?" Edward gave me instructions along the winding highway. He told me to pull over half-way through another stretch of road. "I really like this place," I said as I got out of the truck. "It has a beautiful view of trees, rocks, cigarette butts, and empty beer cans."

He chuckled slightly. "This isn't it Bella. It's through the trees. Come on." He gestured to an entrance where the trees parted. We walked for a really long time. Then we walked some more. I had my eyes trained firmly on the ground in front of me. I didn't notice he had stopped. Then the ground changed from tree roots and poison ivy to rippling, green grass and flooding pools of sunlight. I looked up. That's when panic hit me that I was alone. I'd never find my way back. I searched all around me, and there he was leaning against the tree just out of reach of the glowing warmth and light of the sun.

I watched him confusedly for a moment. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just don't want you to be surprised. Something happens to me in the sunlight."

"Like what?"

"Umm…" He stepped out of his place of shadow.

"Wow," I whispered dumbstruck. Edward's face and arms were reflecting and refracting the light so that the air around him was shattered by brilliant rainbows. The facets embedded in his skin glinted marvelously like diamonds. It was breathtaking. His every little movement let the glitter orchestrate a complicated melody in sync with the wild daydreams skipping through my head. I reached out my hand towards his arm. I wanted to watch the light sparkle on him forever.

But, he pulled his arm away. We stood there slightly awkwardly not quite sure what to do. I remembered my legs were sore from all of that awful walking, so I sat down. He plopped down a few yards away from me. "Can I start on that long list of questions?" I asked him uncertainly. He shrugged. "What's up with the beam of light that's been following you around since you entered the meadow?"

"Oh. Yeah, it's an angel thing. It's like heavenly light or something."

"So, sparkling is an angel thing too?"

"Umm… No. No one else can do that."

"Why not?"

"It's probably…" he stuttered a few random words I couldn't hear. Then he got really quiet when he whispered, "Because I'm only half angel."

"Oh." The next question began nagging at my brain. Those images of the pretty angelic woman came back. "Do you have many angel friends?"

He was silent for a long time. "No."

"What? But you're so… so…" I couldn't quite find the right adjectives to explain how perfect he was.

"So weird, sparkly… masochistic?" he offered.

"I agree with one of the three." He gave me an "I don't buy it" look. "Okay, two of the three. You're definitely pretty weird."

"I suppose the other one you chose was sparkly?" I nodded. "How do you know I'm not a masochist?"

"Well… you're too…" Stinkin' adjectives! "Why would you be a masochist?"

"I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. The reason I don't have friends is because I'm only half. It kind of alienates me."

"I've always been a fan of weird, sparkly things. Like opals or snowcones."

"Yep, that's me. Edward, the weird, sparkly snowcone with wings."

The sun crossed the sky in record time. Too soon, it was time to go. "It would be faster if I carried you to the truck," said Edward. I agreed because I wanted to get home before Charlie. He picked me up and flew through the trees miraculously hitting nothing. We were back on the side of the road in no time. I prepared myself to stay upright when he put me down, but he didn't. I looked at his face. He looked very conflicted.

**EPOV**

_Look at those lips. So beautiful, so red, so tasty. GOD! I want to kiss her._

**Do I need to make a list of things that are never going to happen?**

_No. I can kiss her._

**I refuse to let you get your mouth that close to her!**

It's too dangerous. What if you can't control yourself?

_I can control myself! Why don't you have any faith in me? I LOVE Bella. I couldn't hurt her._

**You love her?**

_Yes. I do. Hurting her would hurt me too much._

**So, when you screw up, you'll be eternally moping?**

_I'll be careful. I promise. I won't hurt her._

**Have it your way.**

"Bella, I want to try something, but you have to stay perfectly still." She stiffened in acquiescence. I slowly brought my lips to her, testing my bloodlust the whole way. Her scent was nearly unbearable at this distance. Venom flowed down my throat, burning it impossibly more. Finally, my lips touched hers, and my whole body burst into flames. Her mouth tasted like a water-downed version of what I had imagined her blood to be. This kiss was better than the heaven I had inhabited for a short period of time. The half second it took for my brain to process this was the same time it took for her to respond. She forgot the 'don't move' rule and threw her arms around my neck. She put all of herself into the kiss. I felt my control slipping, blood lust outranking the human lust. I pried her off me as gently and quickly as I could and moved away a few feet.

"Oops" was her brief apology for moving. Oops was an understatement.

**Bella's POV**

Oops! That's what I came up with! Oops! He was still smiling. "I need to get home before Charlie," I said. He nodded and climbed into the passenger's seat. I drove slowly because only a very small portion of my brain seemed to stay focused on the road. That was the single most amazing thing that had ever happened to me in the history of forever. His cold lips were… And his arms… His crooked smile. Unbelievable. More thrilling than a 100 ft drop off a cliff. Colder than the Arctic Ocean. Hotter than melting metal. O brawling love, O loving hate, Mishapen chaos of well-seeming forms! His lips were so paradoxical! That was odd. I love kissing Edward!

A/N: Ta da! I finished. The 3rd from last sentence was from Romeo and Juliet. They kissed which means you should review. If you know how to describe kissing, you could throw that in a review because they're probably going to do it again. This room smells like cereal. New chapter eventually. Marching band seven hours a day starting tomorrow. Yea! Why am I still typing?


End file.
